flowermoonclanfandomcom-20200214-history
FlowerMoonClan things
Welcome to FlowerMoonClan, I am MoonStar, the names would be like so example with my name MoonPup=MoonPaw=MoonHeart=MoonStar. Pup is the last name for when you are a pup in nursery, Paw is the last name when you are apprentice meaning in training, and for warriors the last name depends on what the leader call you like Moon"heart", and the last name Star is only for the leader aka alpha. This picture of the arctic fox is actually me as a wolf pup MoonPup.(Image1) The next image of the wolf is me as an apprentice MoonPaw.(Image2) The image of the arctic wolf is me as a warrior MoonHeart and me as the alpha MoonStar.(Image3) Here in FlowerMoonClan we respect our pack mates and we love playing with the pups and young warriors everywolf has fun here, but some days we have to be on alert because we never know when our enemy NightPack will attack. RULES OF FLOWERMOONCLAN The rules in flowermoonclan are simple but sometimes hard to follow. 1)Elders, pups, leader, deputy, queens eat before warriors and apprentices. 2)If we find out that a warrior or apprentice ate before elders, pups, and queens there will be bad punishments. 3)If you betray the clan we will never allow you back into the clan EVER! 4)We do not go into two leg territory unless we are on a journey or are looking for new clan cats. MEMBERS IN FLOWERMOONCLAN ALPHA: MoonStar(light pink and white wolf, has flower powers is half starpack and half MoonPack) ' ' DEPUTY: FlightClaw(dark brown, light grey under belly, red pattern, Is rumored to have been part of crimson bones) WARRIORS: ' PowerClaw(medium pink and black wolf, daughter of MoonStar, power unknown, dad unknown supposedly from StarPack or SmokePack)' CrystalHeart( ocean blue fur, light blue under belly,mentor of MoonPaw, Ice Ninja Cat) RoseHeart(Light pink, white underbelly, daughter of MoonStar,Takes after mother, mentor of CinderPaw) APPRENTICE: CinderPaw(Grey and white cat,mentor CrystalHeart, friend Moonpaw) Moonpaw(blue and aqua pelt, mentor RoseHeart,Friend moonpaw) MoonPaw(white with black under belly,talented, mentor CrystalHeart, friend CinderPaw) BranchPaw (black and white with fox pattern, mentor not assigned yet) RedPaw (pure white with light gray markings mentor FlightClaw no friend yet) PUPS/KITS: ' RiverKit(Daughter of MoonStar, Sister of SkyKit, light blue with white under belly)' ShadowKit(Light grey with white underbelly,Son of MoonStar,Brother of OceanKit) ELDERS: NightPelt(mother of MoonStar, Loved by all MoonClan members, no power) DISEASED: DawnFur(Golden Orange fur,died protecting clan from a dog) FrostPup(Pure White, Frost colored mussel, brother of SnowPup, died two days after birth) SnowPup(pure white, Frost colored mussel, sister of FrostPup, died four days after birth, Loved her brother) MEDICINE CAT:NONE ''' '''PROPHECIES/PROPHECY Shadow and River will be born two kits will show the actions of stars as they grow flight and rose will teach them ways of the great warriors, Lightning will drive won to take larger steps. thunder will come, but not on our side. he will kill us all. beware of him. THEME SONGS Flightclaw: Cantarella www.youtube.com MoonStar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qycqF1CWcXg TERRITORIES Two leg village(Jamaa Township) No prey can be found here,no herbs, many two legs Rock Falls(Kimbara) little herbs can be found here, few prey items, rarely two legs Temple Ruins(temple of zios) many herbs, many prey items, many two legs Sun Drowned Place(Crystal Sands) few herbs, many two legs, many fish prey Red Soil Vally(coral canyons) few prey, few herbs, many enemies, few two legs Light Night Forest(sarepia forest) Many herbs, Much prey, Little Two legs,few enemies Snow Tooth Mountain(Mt. Shiveer) very little prey, very little herbs, few gems, few hazards:Cold Bite, Frozen to death, hunger, Wolves Muddy Plains(Appondale) few herbs, few prey, Many Hazard: snakes, wort hog, deep mud ponds,hawks, eagles, bad beetles MEMBERS THAT CAME AND WENT Category:Theme songs